


we are soulmates?

by babyhyukie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Imaginary Friends, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhyukie/pseuds/babyhyukie
Summary: “if he says yes then you have to come!”“he can’t even speak,” donghyuck was getting tired dealing with renjun. “and you wouldn’t even know if i lied.”“i know you won’t.”donghyuck groaned because it’s true.he turned to his left to face a creature next to him. it’s a giant teddy bear—probably twice donghyuck’s height.-donghyuck spent his entire life hallucinating a presence no one could see (or so he thought)





	we are soulmates?

**Author's Note:**

> in this story they're in the same age like they are right now and are college students. it's also a soulmate au where everyone is supposed to have soulmate(s) and they have a mark/sign/characteristic to help them find each other!

donghyuck

 

“i swear this is the last time!” renjun shouted as donghyuck left him on their seats. renjun hurriedly packed his stationery and followed donghyuck, half-running.

“i’ve told you for god how many times that i really hate blind dates!”

“and you only went twice!”

“what part of ‘i really hate blind dates’ do you not understand?!” donghyuck walked faster, thinking of leaving his best friend again. he knew renjun meant well, _i just want you to be happy_ , he said. it’s not like donghyuck’s life was miserable or anything. but since renjun got a boyfriend—his soulmate at that, he always talked about how great it was and all, and he just wanted to help.

it’s partially donghyuck’s fault though. he told renjun once that he didn’t really believe in soulmate—he didn’t even know what’s his soulmate-identifying sign, and he might be just as happy with whomever he might ended up with, which only encouraged renjun more to bring literally anyone to donghyuck’s attention. 

“okay fine!”

donghyuck stopped and turned around to look at renjun whom he had left behind. there’s not a chance he would give up that easily.

“on one condition!” donghyuck rolled his eyes, knew this would happen.

“ask him,” renjun pointed his finger to a void space next to donghyuck’s right.

donghyuck sneered, “he’s on my left. and you don’t even see him so stop bringing him into our matters!”

“hey!” renjun placed his right hand next to his mouth, covering what he’s whispering, “he would be sad to hear that!”

donghyuck looked at renjun with his ‘you are ridiculous’ expression, but renjun seemed serious. his best friend was weird like that.

“if he says yes then you have to come!”

“he can’t even speak,” donghyuck was getting tired dealing with him. “and you wouldn’t even know if i lied.”

“i know you won’t."

donghyuck groaned because it’s true, he promised him before that he would never lie to him. and he's a man of his word.

donghyuck turned to his left to face a creature next to him. it’s a giant teddy bear—probably twice donghyuck’s height. it’s a long story, but when he was 3, his mom told him that he had a special friend, and he believed it.

one day, when he’s in 2nd grade, he was home crying. he told his mom that he was mocked by his friends when he mentioned about haechan—he gave that name to the giant teddy bear when he was 4. right then, he learned that haechan wasn’t actually a friend of sorts. the truth was, he had a rare brain disease that caused him to hallucinate. they didn’t know since when, but haechan was there for as long as he could remember. the disease was not serious, it did no harm, so donghyuck was pretty chill about it. he was even maybe glad that he could see haechan, it made him less lonely sometimes when he’s alone. haechan couldn’t talk, but he could move and do expressions, it’s enough for donghyuck to converse with him. however, after that incident, donghyuck never mentioned haechan to anyone ever again, except renjun, because he trusted his best friend with all his heart.

“what did he say?” renjun sounded very impatient.

donghyuck raised his head to see haechan’s face and found him nodding excitedly. he let out a heavy sigh.

“he’s in.”

“yes!!!” renjun ran to his side and linked his right arm to donghyuck’s shoulder, overly enthusiastic to his liking.

“i swear mark is really sweet!! he wouldn’t make you uncomfortable!”

 

✧

 

mark

 

**jaemin - 19:36**

renjun said he’s going!

 

**mark - 19:36**

u mean the pretty boy right?

 

**jaemin - 19:36**

sdhshj renjun is pretty too!!!!

but yes i’m talking abt his friend

 

**mark - 19:36**

when???

 

**jaemin - 19:37**

this saturday? if u can

 

**mark - 19:37**

oh dw i’ll empty my sched

if there’s any

update: absolutely nothing

so yes !

 

**jaemin - 19:37**

lmao

i’ll text u the location later ok

 

**mark - 19:37**

okie!!  
thx jaem

 

**jaemin - 19:38**

good luck markie!!

 

“you seem excited,” a girl’s voice diverted his attention from his phone.

mark looked at the girl and grinned. “i actually am!”

“just because he’s pretty?”

“and cute! and i don’t know. i just have a hunch that this time will be different, you know?”

the girl just smiled seeing how sparky he was. “i hope so.”

 

✧

 

donghyuck

 

donghyuck entered the cafe and immediately took out his phone from his jeans back pocket, checking the location that renjun sent him last night. just when he confirmed he’s in the right location, a message popped up. 

 

**renjun - 19:02**

oh btw he’s wearing round glasses and a brown hoodie

 

donghyuck looked up from his phone right away and scanned the room. he just noticed that the cafe was pretty empty for a saturday night, but he liked it. he’s grateful renjun chose this place, his best friend really knew himself. donghyuck hated crowded place for so many reasons, one of them was because he could see haechan very uncomfortable, being squished and all. (he knew it made no sense but whatever.)

 _there he is_. donghyuck found a boy that matched renjun’s description, except he thought there might be one thing that renjun forgot to mention.

 

**donghyuck - 19:03**

renjun tell me why he’s bringing his sister???!!

 

✧

 

mark

 

mark was 15 minutes early than the appointed time. he chose a table on the corner because he thought they’d be much less distracted if the cafe was filled up later.

he flipped the menu back and forth while waiting for donghyuck.

“this looks delicious!” the girl beside him pointed at the photo of strawberry waffle ice cream on the menu.

“nah, not at this hour,” mark responded, eyes were still glued on the menu. the girl pouted and continued to suggest some other sweets after, but mark always dismissed her with his excuses. in the end, mark just ordered an iced caramel latte macchiato.

he took out his phone to check the time when suddenly the doorbell chimed. mark never lifted up his face so fast in his life and the girl laughed.

“you’re so pathetic.”

“oh shut up. it’s him!!” mark looked at the boy—who’s busy on his phone at that moment, before he noticed something. his eyes widened and he immediately turned his head to look at the girl beside him—who’s now already looking at mark too at the same time.

“oh my god?!! finally!” they both whisper-screamed.

 

✧

 

donghyuck

 

donghyuck approached the table even before he got any response from renjun. he thought mark must’ve had his reason to bring his little sister to a blind date. donghyuck felt a bit nervous as mark was already looking at him when he came over—and totally not because how cute mark was.

 _why is he smiling like that? is there anything funny the way i dress?!_  donghyuck was self-conscious now. he’s wearing an ivory sweater with black jeans, very casual, absolutely nothing funny about that.

he forced a smile. “uh.. hi. mark?”

“yes! yes.” mark reached out his right hand, “i’m mark.”

“donghyuck.” donghyuck took mark’s hand and shook it. he looked at the little girl next to him—she looked like 7, waiting for mark to introduce her or something, but mark didn’t say anything. he smiled in an amused way though, and donghyuck wasn’t sure if he liked it.

“so! where have you been all this time?!” mark asked way too excitedly, donghyuck claimed.

_what the hell is that supposed to mean?_

“uh.. i was not from this city? just moved out when college started?” donghyuck raised the tone as if he’s asking back. he really didn’t know what mark meant by that question and how to answer that. this was by far the weirdest blind date he had.

he then remembered what renjun said “he wouldn’t make you uncomfortable!”. _sure, my ass._

 

✧

 

mark

 

mark was actually a little confused as why donghyuck didn’t seem to be as excited as him. he had been waiting for years to meet his soulmate, so when they finally met, he couldn’t hide how happy he was. on top of that, his soulmate was actually this pretty boy he had been crushing on since the day he saw him on jaemin’s phone gallery.

“do you believe in soulmates?” mark asked, trying to get his reaction.

 

✧

 

donghyuck

 

 _do i believe in soulmates? he really had to ask that?_  donghyuck squinted his eyes.

“no, not really.”

mark’s smile instantly dropped hearing that. donghyuck would really beat renjun out once he saw him in class. mark made him uncomfortable and guilty and it hurted him because he didn’t want to make this cute boy in front of him sad.

“i mean, if you really believe in soulmates you shouldn’t waste your time with someone like me, i guess,” donghyuck got up from his seat and was going to leave but mark got quite fast reflex that he’s able to caught donghyuck’s wrist.

“wait, please,” mark’s voice was gentle but stern at the same time. donghyuck didn’t know how, but it’s effective.

“let me explain.”

the little girl next to mark now gave him a smile, she looked so worried when donghyuck was about to leave earlier. he still didn’t understand why she’s even there, and it’s slowly bugging him.

“so, uh.. a teddy bear?” mark asked carefully, but like half-laughing, and maybe in a teasing tone, but definitely not mocking him. and donghyuck was 100% sure that it’s anything but an explanation.

donghyuck’s eyes were now as big as they could be. he turned his head and looked around to make sure that mark was indeed talking to him and not anyone else. when donghyuck realized no one was there except 4 other people on the other side of the corner, he faced mark again and found him still staring at him, seemed waiting for his answer. what’s more terrifying was, the little girl beside mark was now looking at him and his giant teddy bear behind him alternately.

 _no way. no fucking way. there’s no way they could see haechan, right?!_ donghyuck shook his head to get rid of his stupid suspicion.

“what do you mean?” he managed to ask calmly, even though he was never this confused before.

“that teddy bear behind you? how big is that, like 10 ft?” mark asked like it’s the obvious thing, like he got asked about that all the time.

donghyuck froze right there and got goosebumps throughout his body.

_what the actual fuck is happening??! does he have the same brain disease?? but still he shouldn’t be able to see haechan, right??? he should probably has his own hallucination??_

 

✧

 

mark

 

 _god, he’s so cute!_ mark hid his smile and observed the confused boy in front of him quietly. he’s pretty sure now that donghyuck didn’t even know about his soulmate sign.

donghyuck was quiet for a few seconds but his eyes wandered all over the place. mark thought he maybe really needed an explanation.

“we’re soulmates, donghyuck. you, are my soulmate.” only made donghyuck look confused even more, so mark added.

“i can see your.. umm.. what do you call it?” mark raised his head, looking at haechan.

donghyuck hesitated before giving him an answer. “..haechan. and it’s a he.”

“aww, cute name!” mark swore he could see a hint of crimson on donghyuck’s cheeks for a moment.

“uhm anyway, yes, i can see your haechan. and um.. you see her right?” mark pointed the little girl next to him with his thumb.

 

✧

 

donghyuck

 

“don’t everyone???”

when donghyuck said he had never been more confused in his life before, now he was.

 

✧

 

mark

 

mark was now genuinely concerned that donghyuck seemed to not grasp the situation, so he tried his best to make everything clear.

“okay. first of all, you do know everyone has their own soulmate, right? and they have like mark or sign to identify their soulmate?”

“yeah, i guess.”

“do you know what’s your soulmate-identifying sign?” mark spoke softly, like he’s trying to explain things to a kid.

donghyuck shook his head, “not a damn clue.”

“haechan. haechan is your clue.”

mark could see that perplexed look on donghyuck’s face again, and again, mark could only think that donghyuck looked really cute like that.

“my mom…” donghyuck trailed off, so mark gave him a smile to encourage him to continue talking.

“well, a doctor told my mom and then she told me that.. it’s a rare brain disease.”

mark couldn’t believe what he just heard. he wanted to laugh so much but also at the same time he could see why that happened. the soulmate sign was so so diverse and sometimes it’s not normal—just like his and donghyuck’s, so really, it’s nobody’s fault.

if it’s not because of mark’s imaginary friend could talk—and actually told him about their identifying sign, mark too, maybe would be just as lost.

“good news, it’s not a brain disease! if i really have to tell you, our sign is—” mark’s words was cut by the little girl.

“if two people can see each other’s imaginary friend, then they are destined to be together!”

the little girl said the exact same thing to donghyuck like she told mark the first time.

 

✧

 

2 weeks later was enough for donghyuck to feel comfortable sitting on mark’s lap, wrapping his legs around mark’s waist and hands on mark's neck. mark kissed donghyuck’s neck which caused the younger to let out a whining moan. to that, mark lifted his soulmate’s body and pulled him closer, gave him a peck on his lips.

“you know, i still can’t get used to making out with you with them around,” donghyuck giggled before kissing mark deeper and let himself drown in mark’s delicate touch. (he's definitely doing just fine.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok this was BAD but i saw this prompt on instagram and i just wanted to try!!  
> the original prompt was "due to a rare brain condition you've spent your entire life hallucinating the presence of a six foot tall penguin. you're on a date one day when you're asked "so what's the deal with the penguin?""
> 
> anyway thanks a lot for reading!!  
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3


End file.
